Master of the Rangers
by Jordan the Hutt
Summary: Meet Jase Rayner, duelist in training. When Jase takes the entrance exams to Duel Academy, he has no idea of the perils and adventures that will be caused by the power he holds. In order to stop the enemies from awakening, he will have to join together with his Power Rangers and friends to save the world. Might become a crossover later, OC x Alexis, Jaden x OC, OC x OC.
1. Deck Database, Please Read First

**Hey everyone, Jordan the Hutt here-if this is your first time reading one of my stories, just call me Jordan :3 It's a bit easier that way-and I've got the custom decklist for my character, Jase Rayner. Keep in mind that most cards are created by me, and they're based off of the Power Rangers. They're going to span many of the generations of Rangers, and therefore span most of my favourite generations at the moment. There are going to be several other OC's with created decks, but those will be shown when it's their turn. Note: There WILL be characters who use Synchros, several of whom are main characters. **

**Chase: Er-hem...**

**Sorry! I forgot to introduce my main co-author, Never An Honest Word, a.k.a. Chase! **

**Chase: Thanks for finally introducing me, ya asshole. Anyway, you may know me from the Fire Emblem fanfiction I'm working on with Jordan and a few of our other friends-who will also be joining us at some point or another. I hope to help Jordan with this as best as I can :3 Also, there will be an explanation in the next chapter of where **

* * *

**Monsters**

Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Red

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card attacks, if you control another "Ranger" monster, except "Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Red," if you destroy an opponent's monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

ATK/DEF: 1900/0

Wild Force Ranger - Black

Level 5

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, if you control another "Ranger" monster, except "Wild Force Ranger - Black," destroy the monster without damage calculation. Once this effect is used 3 times, this card is removed from play. If this card attacks, it is changed to defense mode after attacking.

ATK/DEF: 2100/1000

DinoThunder Ranger - White

Level 3

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: While you control another "Ranger" monster, except "DinoThunder Ranger - White," this card can attack your opponent directly

ATK/DEF: 1100/0

Jungle Fury Ranger - Blue

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: If you control another "Ranger" monster, except "Jungle Fury Ranger - Blue," this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap cards.

ATK/DEF: 1500/1500

Ninja Storm Ranger - Yellow

Level 5

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: You can remove from play 1 "Ranger" monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Hand. While this card is face-up on the field, all "Ranger" monsters gain 300 ATK. If this card attacks an opponent's defense mode monster while you control another "Ranger" monster, except "Ninja Storm Ranger - Yellow," this card inflicts piercing damage.

ATK/DEF: 1850/1500

Samurai Ranger - Pink

Level 3

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on a "Ranger" monster you control, except "Samurai Ranger - Pink," you can change the attack target to this card. Any monster that attacks this card loses 500 ATK during damage calculation only.

ATK/DEF: 900/1150

Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers x3

Level 6

LIGHT

Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 "Ranger" monsters with different names from your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, you can select 1 "Zord" monster from your Fusion Deck and reveal it to your opponent. Send one of the listed fusion material monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard. You cannot Fusion Summon that monster this turn.

ATK/DEF: 1700/2500

**Fusion Monsters**

Tyrannosaurus Dinozord

Level 7

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Red

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is also treated as Dinosaur. When this card attacks, you can tribute one monster on your side of the field, except this card. This card gains ATK equal to that of the tributed monster, until the End Phase. If you activate this effect, this card is destroyed during the End Phase.

ATK/DEF: 3000/1700

Jaguar Animal Spirit

Level 5

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 Jungle Fury Ranger - Blue

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is also treated as Beast. If you control another "Zord," "Animal Spirit," or "Ranger" monster, this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spells and Traps. When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers" and 1 "Ranger" monster, except "Jungle Fury Ranger - Blue." You cannot Fusion Summon another "Zord" monster this turn.

ATK/DEF: 2100/1000

Black Bison Wildzord

Level 7

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 Wild Force Ranger - Black

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is also treated as Beast. When this card attacks, if you control another "Ranger" monster or "Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers," destroy up to 2 cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap card zone.

ATK/DEF: 2500/1300

Storm Ninjazord - Lion

Level 8

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 Ninja Storm Ranger - Yellow

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is also treated as Beast. During battle between this attacking card and aDefense Position monster whoseDEF is lower than theATK of this card, inflict the difference asBattle Damage to your opponent.

ATK/DEF: 2800/1000

Turtle FoldingZord

Level 5

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 Samurai Ranger - Pink

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is also treated as Aqua. When this card is Fusion Summoned, it is changed to Defense Mode. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. Once per turn, you can tribute one monster on your side of the field to increase this card's DEF by that of the tributed monster, until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. During that turn, your opponent must attack this card with all monsters they control.

ATK/DEF: 1000/2600

White Dragozord

Level 7

EARTH

Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers + 1 DinoThunder Ranger - White

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. To Fusion Summon this card, you must remove from play the above fusion material monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard. This card's type is treated as Dinosaur. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, you must tribute one monster on your side of the field. If you cannot, destroy this card.

ATK/DEF: 2500/2100

**Spells**

Ranger HQ

Field Spell

Effect: All "Ranger" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. They can activate their effects even if there is no other "Ranger" monster on your side of the field.

Beast Batteries

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a "Zord" monster. It gains 500 ATK and DEF, and you take no damage from battles involving that card. When the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your Hand.

Ranger Unity

Normal Spell

Effect: Activate only when you have five "Ranger" monsters with different names on your side of the field. Select one of those monsters; it gains ATK equal to the combined total of all other "Ranger" monsters on your side of the field. The selected monster is the only one that can attack this turn, and any battle damage your opponent takes is halved.

Call of the Zord

Normal Spell

Effect: Remove from play 1 "Ranger" monster on your side of the field. Select 1 "Zord" monster that lists it as a fusion material monster in your Fusion Deck and Special Summon it, ignoring any summoning conditions. It cannot activate its effect and is destroyed during the End Phase.

Pot of Duality

Monster Reborn

Gold Sarcophagus

**Traps**

Ranger Ambush

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack while you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 "Ranger" monster with lower ATK than the attacking monster from your Graveyard. It gains ATK to the point where its ATK is 100 higher than that of the attacking monster. The Special Summoned monster is destroyed during the End Phase.

Dimensional Prison

Mirror Force

Bottomless Trap Hole

Dark Bribe

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Nutrient Z

* * *

**Well, this is the deck recipe for Jase! This story will have many other OCs, but their decks will be shown when they make their first full appearance. I hope you enjoy the story and remember...**

**Chase: Review!**

**Favourite!**

**Jerome: Follow!**

**And without further ado...**

**Mitch: ...Lezz go!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Master of Rangers

**Hey everybody, what's up? My name is Jordan the Hutt, but you can just call me Jordan. I'm here with a **_**bunch**_** of my friends to bring you this Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic! I do believe that it's technically a Power Rangers crossover, but until we get into the real Power Rangers stuff I figure that we should just keep it as YGX. Anyway, I'm also writing this with my good friend/roommate Chase, also known as Never An Honest Word. Would you like to say something, buddy?**

**Chase: Yeah. To anyone who reads my stories, I apologize if you've been waiting for updates. I've had to study a lot more because of some of my classes…**

**Plus your fiancée and sister pretty much grounded you…**

**Chase: Shut up, Jordan. Anyway, it may be a little while before any of those stories are updated, but rest assured that they are not dead! Anyway, I personally enjoyed writing this with everyone. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**You heard the Chasikins!**

**Chase: …Never call me that again.**

**Read on, my brethren!**

* * *

"Jase, wake up. Today is the first day of the rest of your life," a deep voice says, jerking me from my sleep. I sit up in my hotel bed and rub my eyes. I shake my head and yawn. I look at the clock.

"Zordon, it's five in the morning," I say irritably. "The tests don't start until eleven."

I watch as the familiar white-haired man in a white toga appears in front of me. "Jase, there is never a wrong time to be prepared. You should review for the written exams once more and then go through a simulation duel. This is for your own good, my boy."

I sigh. "Fine, fine. Just let me get dressed," I say. I roll out of bed and stand up, walking, dazed, to the dresser. I pull out a black shirt with "Eddy," the skeleton icon of Iron Maiden, as well as a pair of jeans. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light, looking at my reflection. Even though I have a bedhead, my black hair is still more tame than usual. I'll have to fix that later.

I turn on the faucet and splash some water on my face, and I get my toothbrush out of my bathroom pack. I put some toothpaste on and begin brushing my teeth.

Then the shower curtain moves and I hear a gasp. "Jase! What're you doing in here?!"

It's the drama queen of my team, Mia, who still has her Pink Samurai Ranger uniform on. I gargle with some mouthwash, and then I answer, "Brushing my teeth. What does it look like?"

"I'm taking a SHOWER! I'm NAKED!" Mia shrieks.

"Mia, you can't even take a shower. You can't even move the faucet yet." I say. "And besides, you can't even take off your uniform."

"...Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." she says. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

I sigh. "Well, at least she didn't call me a perv and try to hit me with something this time..." I proceed to put on some deodorant, and then I put on my clothes. I then shake my head repeatedly until my long hair is shaggy, kind of like Ash Ketchum's. Except longer.

I go into the living room of my hotel room. It's a simple, but nice-looking room with a wall-mounted, flatscreen TV with an Xbox hooked up to it-me and Theo had a bit of fun on that last night, trolling people until we got kicked from the server-with simple furniture, a couch, an armchair, some small tables with lamps, and a desk with a swivel chair-Jason's favourite thing in the room.

Anyway, I take a seat on the couch and pick up my deck box, which lies on one of the small tables, and open it up. I pull the cards out and examine them. "All there," I say with a slight smile.

"Of course we are. Where else would we be? You're the one who has all the money. Why'd we leave if we were broke?" Theo, dressed in his Blue Jungle Fury Ranger uniform, appears, sitting next to me. "Ready to review?" He sounds tired.

"Did Zordon wake you up, too?" I ask, grinning a little.

"Duh," he says. "I'm surprised he hasn't woken Danny and Trent up."

"Those two can sleep through an earthquake, man. Zordon won't wake them up," I say.

"True. So true," Theo replies, chuckling a little. "Anyway, ready to review?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with," I say.

"Alright. I'll set up the computer real quick," he says, opening up my laptop and booting it up. He types in a few commands, and the Rangers logo, which reads Power Rangers with a big lightning bolt in between "Power" and "Rangers" appears. He types on the keyboard a few more times, then hands me the computer. "Solve these duel puzzles," he says.

The first one is rather easy: the opponent has three Marshmallons, one Gravity Bind, and 1800 life points. I have no monsters except Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician, and I have Heavy Storm, Burst Breath and Forbidden Lance. I activate Forbidden Lance and use it on Dark Magician, reducing its ATK to 1800, but it cannot be destroyed by card effects. I use Burst Breath and tribute Blue-Eyes, destroying all three Marshmallons, but leaving my Magician unscathed. I then use Heavy Storm to blow away Gravity Bind, then wipe out the computer with Dark Magic Attack.

"Come on, Theo, give me a challenge," I say, smirking.

The reviewing continues on like this for some time, increasing in difficulty. Then we move onto the written test reviewing, which is mostly just battle math problems and card effects.

"Well done, Jase," Zordon says when I finish my reviewing. "You'll be on the plane to the Academy in no time." He smiles in approval.

"Plane...?" I repeat. "You mean, like... flying?"

"Yes, that's one of the only ways to get to the island." Jason says, appearing in his Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger uniform.

If you're wondering why I'm specifying their generation's uniform, it's because none look the same. Mighty Morphin' generation looks like a neon bodysuit of their colour, with a white checker pattern on their torso. Their helmets are of their own colour as well, but in Jason's case, for instance, it also appears to have a Tyrannosaurus's jaws closing around it.

"You guys know I don't fly," I say, shuddering a little. "Might as well go back to Canada."

"Alright, where is your plane ticket?" Jason asks.

"Shit." I say. "You guys got me. Let's go."

"But Jase," Jason says. "It's seven in the morning. You said it yourself, the tests don't start until ten." He speaks to me in the mocking voice he uses to mess with me.

"What do we do until then?" I ask.

"You've got your iPod dock, right?" he asks.

"Duh."

"Ranger party?"

"Hell yeah," I say, grinning a little. Jason walks over to my iPod dock, which sits on the desk, and starts playing "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy. "Good choice, man."

He cranks it up loud... then there's some pounding on the wall, and the voice of my friend, Jerome, cuts in, "Jase, it's seven! Go the hell to sleep, you smelly Canadian!"

"Quiet, you damn, dirty Bacca! People are trying to sleep!" I yell back.

Jason just snickers and shakes his head.

Then the other part of me and Jerome's three amigos, Mitch, yells through the opposite wall, "Can you all calm down? Send her a palm tree, get a massage, and I'll go bring my mom out of the garage and we'll have some lasagna eating almonds."

"Mitch, you're drunk!" I say back to him.

"No I'm not, I'm just sleep deprived you smelly Canadian!"

"You're Canadian too, you retard!"

"Oh yeah. Well, you smell funny!"

"Quiet!" Jerome yells. "Before I let out my true Bacca!"

We continue arguing in comedic ways for about an hour, before I finally go over and whack Jerome with a newspaper, saying, "No. Bad Bacca," and then I go and hide Mitch's pants (He's asleep by now)-I hide them in Jerome's room-and sleep for another hour.

At eight, I wake up and walk out of my room; Jerome's out in the hall, waiting for me. "Where's Mitch?" I ask. He's wearing a white t-shirt that has Chewbacca's head drawn on it (by me) in marker, with several other signatures-something we made last year in art class-as well as a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Searching his room for his pants," Jerome says, grinning. "You damn Canadian."

"You're Canadian too, dumbass." I say, smirking.

Mitch's door flies open, and he peeks his head out and says, "Where did you put my pants, Jase?"

"Ask Jerome. The smelly Bacca took them." I say.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Jerome, you blow stuff up, badger me about blowing stuff up, and constantly try to steal my headset. You'd understand why I don't believe you," Mitch says. I grin at Jerome.

"Dash-nuke?" Jerome says.

Mitch shakes his head. "Where are my pants, you damn dirty Bacca?"

"They're in his room!" I say. "Go check."

Mitch quickly runs behind us for cover, then into Jerome's room. "Dammit, Jerome!" he yells, walking back out with pants on. He's got on a red Foo Fighters t-shirt and jeans, and his messy red hair is actually somewhat tamed.

Jerome, on the other hand, has changed his clothes and is now wearing a silver Minecraft t-shirt with a Creeper on it, reading "Ssss BOOM!" and he has a pair of jeans on as well. His brown hair is kind of wild, like mine.

Mitch and Jerome argue for a little bit, and then I say, "Listen, girls, we can keep arguing for hours and hours. Or we can go get some goddamn waffles and orange juice at IHOP."

"I thought we were getting Denny's?" Jerome asks, and I smack him on the side of the head.

"Yesterday was Denny's, but you wouldn't wake up, so me and Mitch went and got some free Denny's." I say, smirking a little.

"You guys suck." Jerome says, and Mitch and I laugh. "Anyway, I'm hungry so let's get some breakfast."

So we go to IHOP, which is just down the street from our hotel, and have possibly the most hilarious breakfast ever; we constantly smear jelly, butter and chocolate syrup on Jerome's large nose. He glares at us and then, near the end, when I've finished my third stack of chocolate chip pancakes, he stabs me in the hand with a fork. I wince and he laughs.

After all that, we pay for our breakfast and head back to the hotel. It's nine a.m. Mitch and I have decided to go on ahead to the Duel Academy entrance exams while Jerome cleans himself up.

Mitch and I leisurely stroll through the streets of Domino City, toward the large Kaibacorp building that towers over the whole city, casting a shadow over our path. "Ready for this, Mitch?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Hell yeah. You?"

"Of course. I was up at 5 a.m. practicing, don't forget," I say as we pass through the gate into the green courtyard of Kaibacorp.

"That reminds me," he says, smacking me in the back of the head. "That's for waking me up at 5 in the morning."

We enter the lobby, a monotone place with white walls, white tiled floors, white chairs, and a few plants breaking the almost complete whiteness. A secretary with blonde hair sits behind a white desk, filing her nails. "Can I help you?" she asks in a bored tone.

"We're here for the Duel Academy exams," I say.

"Names?" she says.

"Jason Rayner," I say.

"Mitch Hughes," Mitch says.

"Hughes... Rayner..." she says, flipping open a binder. "Ah, here you two are. The written exam rooms are down the left hallway, third door on the right. After the written exams you'll be led into another lobby, and when your name is called, you will proceed to the duel fields. Alright?"

"Okay," Mitch says. We turn and walk down the hall on the left. "Third door on the right, right?"

"Yeah." I say. "Wait, your right or my right?"

He facepalms. "Well, might as well try both." He walks up to one door, and opens it a crack. His eyes widen and he shuts it. "No, definitely not that one?"

"What was in there?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Mitch says.

"What? But I'm three months older than you!" I say.

"When you're older!" Mitch says again.

"Whatever," I say, opening the other door. We walk inside; it's just a large room with desks and an electronic SMART Board. The walls are blank, completely white. Next to the SMART Board is a silver door. A few teenagers about our age-we're fifteen, by the way-are scattered around the room, some in groups, some alone. A stern-looking teacher who I assume is a woman because of her hair style and the fact that she wears lipstick stands at the front of the room. "Mitch, what time is it?"

"Nine forty-five," he says. "And Jerome's still not here."

"Do you think they'll let him in if he's late?" I ask, worried for my friend.

"He'll make it, man. He will," Mitch says.

We take our seats next to each other and wait for the tests to begin.

* * *

-(MEANWHILE, JEROME'S POV)-

Crap, crap, crap... I keep running. Gotta get to Kaibacorp. It's only... shit, it's quarter after ten. Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run...

Right into another guy. He looks to be my age, with brown hair and brown eyes. "Whoa, sorry man," I say quickly.

"It's all good, bro," he says, grinning a little. "I'm Jaden, by the way. Jaden Yuki."

"Jerome," I say. "Jerome Harper. Nice to meet ya."

"Same. You on your way to the Duel Academy exams?" he asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup, definitely. Next King of Games right here!" he says confidently; I have to grin.

"Yeah, well you'll have some pretty tough competition." I say.

"You? You can be the Jester of Games." he says, laughing a little. I have to chuckle-don't give me that look, I thought it was a good joke.

"We'll see, man, we'll see... shit, we better get going if we wanna make it." I say. I help him up and we take off running. Jaden and I bump into another guy, with spiky yellow hair and violet eyes, and he's wearing a black t-shirt and purplish jeans. "I'm sorry!" I say.

He looks at us and smiles a little. He offers me a hand and pulls me up, then does the same for Jaden. "It's alright... you two are duelists, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jaden asks.

"Just... something about you two... and here," he pulls out two cards. "Something tells me these would be better in your hands."

He hands one to me: It looks a lot like Kuriboh, but with fangs and claws and it looks feral... kind of like Kuriboh mixed with a wookiee. Its name is, apparently, "Kuribacc." I look up to ask what the man meant, but he's gone. I look at Jaden. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no clue, bro... but this is weird." he says.

Then we take off running again.

* * *

-JASE'S POV-

Well, Mitch and I apparently did well on the written test. Mitch just defeated his test proctor with his Gishki deck, delivering a crushing blow with Soul Ogre within five turns for the win… after nearly being owned by the proctor's combination of Normal Monsters and Triangle Power and such. They allowed us to watch him, but I'm worried. Jerome hasn't shown up yet... I don't know if they'll still let him in.

Then a voice rings out, "Jason Rayner, please take your place on Duel Field 3. Repeat: Jason Rayner, Duel Field 3."

I pull my deck box off of my belt and pull the cards out. I bow my head and press my deck to my chest, and I hear words of encouragement from Zordon and the Rangers. I place the deck into my Duel Disk and confidently walk down to the Duel Field, where a black-haired proctor in sunglasses waits for me.

"You must be Jason," he says kindly. He offers his hand. "You can call me Alex. I'll be your proctor."

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alex," I say, offering him a small smile.

"Well, shall we get to it?"

"I don't see why not," I say, taking my place at the opposite end of the field. We power on our duel disks and our life point counters increase to 4000 and we draw five cards each.

"You can go first," he says.

"Alright," I say, drawing a card. My opening hand's not too bad: Red, Blue, Zordon, a Bottomless Trap Hole, Burial From the Different Dimension, and Dimensional Prison. "I'll start out by summoning Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Red (4/1900/0) in attack mode!"

As I place his card on my Duel Disk, Jason appears in front of me. He holds up his arm and strikes a pose, calling out, "It's Morphin' time!" he held out his Morpher, which really just looked like a glorified Pedometer, and yelled, "Tyrannosaurus!" His red spandex uniform covered his body, and the Tyrannosaurus helmet covered his head.

"Finally I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Alex draws a card and says immediately, "I activate Smashing Ground. Now the monster on your field with the highest defense is destroyed, so goodbye, Red."

A giant fist appears out of nowhere and smashes into the duel field, sending Jason flying into a wall, where he vaporizes into pixels, but when I put his card in the Graveyard slot, I hear him whisper, "Never knew Chuck Norris played Duel Monsters," and I chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" Alex says. I shake my head, and he says, "Never mind. I summon Steelswarm Caller (4/1700/0) in attack mode! Next I'll activate Double Summon, and tribute Caller to summon Steelswarm Mantis (5/2200/0)! And when he's summoned, I can pay 1000 life points to summon 1 Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard!"

**JASE: 4000 LP / ALEX: 3000 LP**

"Not so fast," I say, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole. Your Mantis is a goner."

Steelswarm Mantis, literally a praying mantis in black armor, falls into a pitfall and is gone. In its place, Caller reappears, which is just a straight-up black moth.

"But let's not forget Caller's effect, which is that when he's tributed, I can summon another Steelswarm monster from my deck, so I'll go with another Caller," Alex says, and another black moth appears. "Callers, attack!"

"Dimensional Prison!" I say, and a time-space portal rips open and one of the moths flies into it. The other claws my chest.

**JASE: 2300 LP / ALEX: 3000 LP**

"Minimizing attacking monsters, not bad, not bad," he says, nodding. "I'll place a face-down card and end my turn."

I draw a card: Dark World Dealings. I play it. "We each draw a card, then discard one."

I draw Ninja Storm Ranger – Yellow—also known as Dustin—and discard Wild Force Ranger – Black, a.k.a. Danny. "Now I remove from play Red and Black to Special Summon Zordon, Mentor of the Rangers (6/1700/2500) in attack mode!"

Zordon, in his white-haired toga form, appears holding a spear. He turns his head and winks at me.

"Now I'll summon Jungle Fury Ranger - Blue in attack mode!" I say, and a Theo appears where Jason once stood.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" the brown-skinned man cried, placing a pair of blue-rimmed sunglasses on his head. The same transition happened to him, except his bodysuit was coloured blue, with several black markings, primarily in the shape of claws, covering the suit. (4/1500/1500)

"Now, I'll remove from play Blue and Zordon to summon Jaguar Animal Spirit (5/2100/1000) in attack mode!"

Zordon and Theo disappear into a space-time portal, and in their place, a large blue mechanical jaguar with long, sharp fangs appears, and it roars. "Next I'll activate Burial From the Different Dimension, and I'll bring Zordon, Red and Black back to the Graveyard! I'll remove Zordon and Red from play, once more, and summon Tyrannosaurus Dinozord in attack mode!"

A giant red mechanical tyrannosaurus (3000/17000) appears next to the Jaguar. It roars in rage.

"Tyrannosaurus, attack Caller!" I say.

"I activate Damage Diet! Any damage I'll take this turn is halved." Alex says.

Tyranno charges the moth and tears it apart with its teeth.

**JASE: 2300 LP / ALEX: 2350 LP**

"Jaguar, charge Alex!" I say. The Jaguar Animal Spirit charges at Alex, and stabs him with his fangs.

**JASE: 2300 LP / ALEX: 1300 LP**

"I'll end my turn with that," I say.

"Draw," Alex says. He's looking a little shaken. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Hmm... he's planning something, that's for sure. I draw a card: another Black.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode, and then attack you directly with Jaguar!"

"I activate Mirror Force! All attack position monsters on your field are destroyed." Alex says.

I knew he'd do something like that. "Not quite! When there's another 'Zord' monster on my side of the field, Jaguar isn't affected by your Spells or Traps!" I sigh somewhat as Tyrannosaurus is shattered to pieces, but Jaguar is left unscathed. "Now I end my turn."

"I draw a card... I'll special summon Steelswarm Cell (1/0/0) in defense mode, and end my turn." Alex finishes as a dark bug that looks rather like a tick except with three separate… flaps? Yes, three separate flaps, except the one that lays over its head has the imprinting of either a bull or some sort of weird bug on it.

Please... give me something good... please... I draw a card. Yes! Burial From the Different Dimension! "I activate Burial From a Different Dimension! I bring Zordon, Red and Blue back to the Grave! And then I remove Zordon and Red from play to bring on a new Tyrannosaurus!" I say.

The same mechanical tyrannosaurus, completely red in colour with several silvery pads on its body, rises out of the space-time portal once more. It roars menacingly at Alex. "Now, Jaguar! Attack his Steelswarm Cell!" I call, and the blue jaguar leaps at the little bug and tears it to pieces.

Alex gives me a small smile; he knows what's coming. "…I suppose it's time for the new generation to take over." He whispers.

"Tyrannosaurus, charge!" I command. "Now, whenever Tyranno attacks, I can tribute a monster on my side of the field and he gains attack equal to the tributed monster's ATK! So I'll tribute Jaguar!"

Tyrannosaurus leans down and bites into Jaguar, causing it to disintegrate; Tyrannosaurus grows much larger as the jaguar's energy is drained into him. (3000 ATK - 5100) Overkill, perhaps, but necessary. The Tyrannosaurus runs full-speed at Alex and slashes him with his claws.

**JASE: 2300 LP / ALEX: 0 LP**

Alex smiles a little. "Good game, Jason," he says, extending his hand, which I shake. "Welcome to the Academy. Because of your results, you're to be placed in Ra Yellow," he hands me a yellow blazer. "The plane for the Academy leaves tomorrow at eleven."

"...Plane?" I say. "You mean flying?"

"Yes... is there a problem with that?" Alex asks.

"It's just... I have a major fear of flying," I say quietly.

"I see... well, we do offer boat travel, but it takes much longer," he says.

"Alright, I'll take the boat." I say quickly. I hear Jason's voice snickering and calling me a chicken, after which I hear Mia getting pissed at him and I assume slapping him. I'm kinda glad that Mia has a tiny crush on me, because when Jason's messing with me, she'll slap him.

"By the way," Alex says, winking and lowering his voice. "More girls tend to take the boat, if you know what I mean."

I grin. "Thanks man," I say, and he gives me the thumbs-up as I walk toward the stands and take a seat next to Mitch.

Mitch laughs slightly and fist-bumps me. "Nice job, man!" he says, shaking his head. "I forgot how tough your Rangers can get." Mitch also wears a yellow blazer over his Foo Fighters t-shirt, which means he got into Ra, too.

"I know, right?" I say, laughing with him. Then I stop laughing and my smile drops. "...Have you seen Jerome?"

"No," Mitch says, shaking his head. "Maybe he's gonna miss it."

Just then Jerome and a brown-haired boy run into the arena. "We're here!" Jerome yells.

"I think we said his name too many times," Mitch says, "like Beetlejuice. Except Beetlejuice is funny. Beetleju-never mind."

I smile a little. "Let's hope they'll let him take the test..."

* * *

Meanwhile, an effeminate man with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail sits in the stands beside a rather muscular man with brown hair in a buzz-cut. The blonde man, named Dr. Vellian Crowler, wears a blue blazer with a ruffled collar; on his blazer there is a large Duel Disk. This man is presiding over the entrance exams along with the muscular man, whose name is Maximus Taylors, and he wears a yellow sleeveless blazer and a pair of grey sweatpants, as well as a whistle around his neck.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler," a man in a black suit runs up to the two. "Two more applicants have arrived to take the exams."

"…Did you just call me _Mr_. Crowler?" Dr. Crowler asks, the corner of his left eye beginning to twitch slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, _Mrs_. Crowler..."

"I have earned a Ph. D in dueling, I have earned the title of _Doctor_, thank you very much," Crowler says matter-of-factly.

As the two of them rush onto a Dueling Field, two people, whom I assume are teachers (or just random people who are in charge of the tests), stand waiting for them. One is a woman (I think?) with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail as well as makeup, and she (he?) wears a blue blazer with a ruffled collar. The other is an obvious male with brown hair done in a buzz-cut, and he wears a sleeveless yellow blazer as well as a pair of sweatpants. A whistle also hangs around his neck.

"These are the two we have to test?" the gym teacher/army-looking guy says.

"Apparently so," the woman/man says. "What're your names, boys?"

"Jaden Yuki," the brown-haired boy with Jerome says.

"And I'm Jerome Martin, ma'am." Jerome replies.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the blonde man-I'm assuming that he's a man now. "I happen to be a man!"

I turn to Mitch, and both of our eyes are wide, "Did you know he was a man?" I ask; Mitch shakes his head.

"Not in the slightest," Mitch says, "and if he hadn't said something, I never would've."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" Jerome says. "I didn't know!"

"You're going to be sorry," the man says. "Tag duel time!" He activates his Duel Disk, which rests on his blazer. The army-looking dude looks like he's gonna laugh, but he doesn't, and activates his duel disk, the dome of which looks a lot like a basketball. "Although, I suppose it would be polite to introduce ourselves. You can call me Dr. Crowler."

"Call me Coach Taylors," the Coach says. "I say we let the students go first."

"Thanks, Coach," Jerome says. "Jaden, you wanna make the first move?"

"Sure thing, man!"

**Jaden/Jerome: 8000 LP / Crowler/Taylors: 8000 LP**

"Here goes nothing!" Jaden says, drawing his sixth card. "Nice! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A man with green-and-white feathers covering his entire body descends from the skylight and lands in front of Jaden (1000/1000). "Next, I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

"My move," Crowler says, drawing another card. "Hmm... I'll activate Confiscation. I pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and discard 1 card!"

**Crowler/Taylors: 7000 LP**

Jaden shows Crowler his hand, containing 'The Warrior Returning Alive,' 'Monster Reborn,' 'Polymerization,' and 'Hero Signal.' "Hmm, which shall I exile to the Grave...? Oh, I know! Monster Reborn!"

Jaden takes Monster Reborn from his hand and places it in his Graveyard.

"Next, I'll set two face-down cards!" Crowler says, setting two cards face-down. "Now I play Heavy Storm! All Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed, including my two face-downs!" His two traps flip up, revealing two 'Statue of the Wicked' cards.

"Not good," Jerome says.

"How right you are, boy! Because my Statue of the Wickeds were destroyed while face-down, I can now special summon two Wicked Tokens!" The two yellowish-gold worm creatures appear on Crowler's field (1000/1000). "But they won't be around for long!

Coach Taylors grins. "Better luck next year, boys."

"I tribute the Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler says as the worms disappear. In their place, a giant mechanical creature with many turning gears and cogs appears. It is grey in colour and is almost as tall as the ceiling (3000/3000). The crowd is in awe, mostly.

"That's no test deck," Mitch says. "My proctor didn't have any monsters over level two!"

"Yeah, but he used a normal monster deck and almost kicked your ass," I say.

"Uh... excuse me?" a timid voice says from behind us. I turn around. "Is it alright if I sit next to you guys?" A kid wearing a red blazer stands behind us. He has spiky light blue hair and glasses, and he's shifting nervously on his feet.

"Yeah, go ahead man," I say. "I'm Jason, by the way. Jason Rayner."

"Mitch Hughes," Mitch says, offering him a small smile.

"Thanks," the boy says. "I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"Nice to meet ya, Syrus," I say.

"You guys are Ras, aren't you?" Syrus asks. "I just barely got into Red. I'm not exactly a great duelist."

"I'm sure that's not true," Mitch says.

"Hey, I know you! You're the guy who almost got beaten by a Gigobyte!" Syrus says, grinning a little.

"Jase, why did you let him sit here?" Mitch growls, although I know that he's pretty much kidding, despite the obvious wound to his pride.

"C'mon, Benja, why ya gotta be like that?" I ask sarcastically, thumping him on the back of the head. I turn to Syrus and give him a slight grin. "Sorry about Mitch. He can be kind of cranky when he doesn't have his coffee."

Syrus and I laugh, while Mitch grumbles something incoherent.

_Back with Jerome/Jaden vs. Crowler/Coach_

"Holy shit…" Jerome whispers in awe as the giant titan of a machine appears from the ground. "We are _so_ screwed…"

"It's all good, bro," Jaden reassures him.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Elemental Hero Avian!" Crowler growls as the mechanical monster raises its large arm and throws a rough punch at the feathered man; gears grind visibly throughout its body as it moves and strikes the hero, crushing it instantly.

**Jaden/Jerome: 6000 LP**

"Wha—why'd we take damage?!" Jerome cries upon noticing that he and Jaden have lost 2000 life points; he sweat drops and rubs his head in confusion. Jaden, noticing his partner's discomfort, gives him a reassuring smile and says once more, "It's all good, bro. We got this."

Crowler smirks a little and says, "You must not have done your homework, son," he waggles his finger, stirring up a bit of rage deep down inside of Jerome; Jerome is an altogether easygoing fellow, never having been enraged within the past five years, and as such it takes a true effort to cause the seeds of anger to grow. "Whenever Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in battle, even if it's in defense position you take damage equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points!"

Jerome glances at Jaden and says, "You _had_ to talk me into this." To this Jaden casts him a slightly cheeky grin and replies, "It's not like you were about to head back to Canada any time soon." Jerome facepalms and glares slightly, but says nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stands, Jase, Mitch, and Syrus, along with several other students, sit watching intently, unable to look away. Jase is so focused on the duel that he is able to ignore Jason and Dustin's sudden appearances, as they sit beside him with pairs of binoculars scoping out for good-looking girls so that they can help Jase… you know, get laid (What else are those morons good for?). "Hey dood, hey dood, hey dood…!" Dustin constantly pesters, mimicking Mitch's voice as they attempt to point out a rather beautiful blonde girl who sits high up in the stands next to a guy with somewhat spiky dark blue hair that looks rather similar to Syrus's. The girl's blue eyes are focused on Jase, studying him like a textbook.

'_Those Power Ranger cards… they're powerful_,' she thinks, her gaze lingering. She then allows a soft smile to cross her lips. '_Looks like we've got some good duelists this year._'

"DOOD! SHE'S STARING. RIGHT. AT YOU!" Dustin shouts into Jase's ear, knocking him out of his concentrated state.

"What?" Jase whispers. "What the hell are you talking about, Dustin?"

Mitch at first is surprised when Jase starts talking to thin air—then he realizes that Jason and Dustin, Rangers Red and Yellow, respectively, are standing right next to Jase, poking him repeatedly.

"That blonde girl!" Dustin says, pointing to the blonde girl with the large assets sitting up toward the higher stands. "The one with the big—"

"Dustin!" Jason hisses. "This is rated T, remember? You can't say that here!"

"Sorry," Dustin sighs, "the one with the big assets. She's staring at you."

"Whatever," Jase says impassively, returning his focus to the duel. Normally he'd look to see any girl the two pointed out, but at the moment, he cares more about the duel and the fate of one of his closest friends.

The tan-skinned Yellow Ranger just sighs and shakes his head, while Jason hangs his head and says, "Where did we go wrong?"

"I think what they're saying is that she wants yo' d, biggums," Mitch whispers to Jase, chuckling slightly.

"All of you, shut up, eh?"

* * *

"My turn!" Jerome declares after Crowler ended his turn without a single face-down. He draws a card and examines his hand: Knight of the Baccas, two Giant Rats, Gaia Power, Magic Cylinder and the card he received from the strange, yet familiar man: Kuribacc. "I'll start out by activating my field spell, Gaia Power!" Jerome calls as a slot pops out in the side of his Duel Disk. He places the card in the tray, and the arena automatically morphs into a heavily wooded area. They are standing on a large hill covered with green grass; they can feel the breath of life exuding from the area. "Next I'll summon Giant Rat in defense mode (4/1400/1450)!"

A giant purple rodent appears in front of Jerome, crawling on all four legs. It bares its large teeth and glares at Crowler with yellow eyes. "And because of Gaia Power, Giant Rat gets a 500 ATK boost!" (4/1400 – 1900/1450 – 1050) "Finally, I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" The reverse card appears on the field behind Giant Rat.

"My move!" Coach Taylors announces, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Giant Orc in attack mode!" As he places the monster onto his Disk, a giant pale troll appears in front of him. It is large—both muscular and heavy—and wears a brown loincloth, and carries a large white bone. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack that rat!" Taylors commands.

The giant mechanical titan steps toward the rat, toppling trees as if they were made of plastic. The golem's red eyes illuminate and blast Jerome's face-down card, neutralizing its effects as it stomps down onto Giant Rat. That's when Jerome realizes his mistake in activating Gaia Power—_all_ EARTH monsters gain 500 ATK, not just Giant Rat. (Gear Golem: 3000 – 3500)

**Jaden/Jerome: 3150 LP**

"We're way behind…" Jerome says, greatly worried.

"YOU'VE GOT THIS JEROME!" he hears a voice cry out. He looks to the stands and sees Jase and Mitch, his two best friends in the whole world, wearing yellow blazers. So they got in too…

'_I'm not gonna let them down_,' Jerome thinks, suddenly filled with resolve. '_I'm gonna make it into the Academy. I'm _not_ going back to Canada without a fight!_'

"You've activated the effect of Giant Rat! When he is destroyed in battle, I can summon another EARTH monster with 1500 or less ATK! And I choose my Bacca Trapper!"

A large Chewbacca-looking creature with dark fur appears, carrying a large Swiss Army Knife (3/1000 – 1500/1600 – 1200). "Now, when Bacca Trapper is Special Summoned, I can destroy one monster you control, and I choose the Gear Golem!"

"Boy, did you forget that my Orc still has an attack?!" Coach Taylors shouts, shocked at the choice to not destroy the attacking monster.

"Nah, I've got a plan for that!" Jerome calls with a wry smirk. Bacca Trapper suddenly lunges toward the mechanical titan, setting to work with its Swiss Army Knife. After a few moments—and a flurry of _clang_, _screech_, and _hiss_, the golem collapses to the ground in a heap of scrap.

"NOOOOO!" Crowler cries, holding his head in surprise. "HOW DID YOU DESTROY MY MARVELOUS MONSTER?!"

"Shut up, Crowler!" Coach Taylors barks. "For God's sake, man, have some dignity!" He looks at Jerome. "I don't know what you were thinking, kid, but it didn't save you that well! Giant Orc, attack the Trapper!"

The pale Orc stumbles toward the furry creature like a drunk toward a bed, its bone heaved high over its head. It lets out a war-cry and runs at it.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" Jerome says with a grin. "Your monster's attack is reflected right back at you!"

The Orc lets out a loud groan as it brings the bone down on the Bacca. Before the bone can smash the furry monster, it is absorbed into a large purple and gold cylinder, etched with markings. The cylinder turns toward Crowler and Taylors and promptly shoots the bone out at a high speed. It splinters as it smashes into them, showering them in a rain of bone fragment.

**Crowler/Taylors: 6800 LP**

Taylors growls a little and calls out, "Penalty!"

"This ain't basketball, Coach!" Jaden yells back with a smirk.

"…Oh yeah, forgot," Coach Taylors says, causing Crowler to fall down anime-style. "…I end my turn with one face-down!"

"Let's do this! Draw!" Jaden declares, pulling a card from his deck. "I'll tribute Bacca Trapper to Summon my Elemental Hero Necroshade, and to add onto that I'll activate Skyscraper! Sorry about that, buddy," he adds to Jerome as the trees of Gaia Power disintegrate and are replaced by the urban sprawl of Jaden's field spell. With the rising skyscrapers, shadows gather at the top of the tallest building—that shadow dives down from the steeple and lands right in front of Jaden; the shade melts and reveals a red-skinned man with reddish-black shoulder pads and blood red claws (5/1600/1800). "Now, I'll attack your Giant Orc with Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

"Kid, did you forget how many attack points my Orc has?!" Taylors yells, blowing his whistle. "Time out! You need some math lessons!"

"Did you forget about my field spell, Chubbs?" Jaden smirks back in an obvious reference to Happy Gilmore. "With Skyscraper on the field, if an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with higher attack points, my Hero gains 1000 extra attack points!"

Coach Taylors pales, and Crowler cries out, "What were you thinking, you muscle-bound imbecile?!"

"I was thinking how much happier I'd be if you'd just shut up!" the Coach yells back.

Necroshade melts back into the shadows of an alleyway, and reappears behind the pale orc. Its pulls back a red fist and jams its claws into the giant beast, eliciting a scream from its dying victim. The orc disintegrates into pixels and the Hero returns to the shade.

**Crowler/Taylors: 6200 LP**

Jaden grins a little bit and adds, "I'll place one face-down, and end my turn."

"My move!" Crowler declares, drawing a card from his deck. "I shall activate the effect of my Machina Fortress in my Hand! I discard my two Ancient Gear Soldiers and I can special summon my Fortress from my hand!" A blue machine with three treads rolls onto the field, making various electronic noises and aiming its laser cannon (7/2500/1600). "I'll also activate my spell, Double or Nothing! I'm usually not one to take a gamble, but since this is a sure thing, I'll go ahead and try it! Whenever Double or Nothing is activated, I choose a monster on my side of the field; their attack is doubled, but during the End Phase if they still stand, I take damage equal to the ATK of my monster—not to mention the monster is destroyed."

Machina Fortress grows larger and gains a second laser cannon (7/5000/1600) and its whirs grow louder. Crowler grins, looking rather grotesque with all his makeup.

"Machina Fortress, send these two slackers back home!" he cries with glee, causing practically everyone in the room to fall over anime-style at the amount of pleasure he takes in it. The treading monster rolls forward and takes aim at Necroshade.

"Not so fast!" Jaden says quickly, flipping up his face-down. "I activate Mirror Gate! Whenever our monsters battle, control is switched!"

Crowler's eyes widen as the crimson-armoured man appears on his side of the field, while the machine once more takes aim. It fires two twin red lasers from its cannons, impaling the Elemental Hero and causing it to explode. Jaden whispers, "Sorry, Necroshade."

**Crowler/Taylors: 2800 LP**

Crowler pales once more when Jerome taunts, "And you know what happens because of Double or Nothing!"

"Not so fast!" Coach Taylors says, causing Crowler to sigh with relief. "I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! Any effect damage goes directly to 0!"

Jerome grunts with a hint of anger and says, "Fine, but Machina Fortress is still destroyed!"

And true to his word, the machine explodes into millions of tiny particles. "I end my turn there," Crowler says.

"Draw!" Jerome cries. "I activate Card Destruction! We each discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number of cards discarded!" At that all the duelists discard their hands; Jerome draws two cards, Jaden draws three, and Crowler and Taylors each draw one. Upon seeing the smirk on Jaden's face, Jerome places the two cards he drew—one trap, one monster—facedown on the field. "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Coach Taylors declares, calling out gruffly. "I'll activate the effect of my Fiendfyre Spell Card! I discard my entire hand, and I can Special Summon up to five Fiend-type monsters from my Deck! I'll choose three Goblin Kings and two Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, all in Attack Mode!"

The five Fiends appear in front of Taylors, the green Goblin Kings sitting on their dark thrones (1/0/0) and the blue-skinned crossbow-wielding warriors in light hunters' armour (3/1400/800). "And since there are four other Fiends, each of my Goblin Kings gain 4000 ATK!" (1/0 - 4000/0 - 4000). "Now I'll attack with all my monsters!"

One of the Browws shoots a crossbow at Jerome's face-down monster, flipping it face-up, revealing what appears to be a mixture of Kuriboh and Chewbacca (1/0/0) with huge fangs and wild brown eyes. However, the bolt merely bounces off the furry creature and bounces back, piercing Coach Taylors.

**Crowler/Taylors: 1400 LP**

Taylors' eyes widen, realizing it's too late to call back the attacks.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Crowler cries, whacking the larger man repeatedly on the shoulder. Taylors turns an icy glare toward the effeminate professor, but says nothing. Instead, when the final attacks impact, he turns to the boys with a slight smile.

**Crowler/Taylors: 0 LP**

"Good work, boys," he says as the holograms fade, and he steps forward, extending a hand to the two. They shake hands and the coach grins at them. "If I could decide which dorms you both were in, I would place you both in Blue," he explains, "but since Crowler here is in charge, it's up to him to decide." He then leans in and whispers, "Just saying, you're in no matter what, so don't let him tell you that you didn't get in."

The two turn toward Crowler and accept two Red blazers; "Red?" Jerome complains. "But shouldn't our skills get us—"

"CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY I LET YOU IN AT ALL!" Crowler yells, turning on his heel and walking away briskly. "Taylors! Come along, you muscle-bound monkey!" Taylors obeys and follows along like an obedient dog, but turns his head to the boys and winks at them one last time.

"Dude…" Jerome says, "we're in!"

"You know it, buddy!" Jaden says, high fiving the lighter haired teen. At that, Syrus, Mitch and Jase rush onto the Duel Field, fist bumping and high fiving all around. After the introductions for the boys finishes, they all agree to meet up for lunch, and they depart for their separate hotel rooms.

Meanwhile, lingering outside of the Kaibacorp building, a man in a dark coat and hood stands talking into a cellphone. "Yes… the boy with those damned Power Rangers. He was here." Pause. "He has power… if our plans are to go on, we'll have to take that power from him." Pause. "Right. I'll keep an eye on him…" Pause, satisfaction creeping into his voice. He pulls back his hood and reveals a dark mask, much like that of a masked wrestler's. "Leave it to me, Lord Zedd. He won't know what hit him!"

* * *

**Well, there it was, the first chapter of our series, Power Rangers GX! I hope it wasn't too bad, and if you liked, remember to give a review! **

**Chase: And favourite…**

**Jerome: And follow.**

**Mitch: So… take care,**

**Jason: Brush yo' hair,**

**Ian: We'll see ya when we see ya…**

**PEACE!**

**Jerome: Can we get… 5 reviews for this AWESOME chapter?**

**Also, a bit of a side note… you may wonder why Jerome and Jaden's battle with Crowler and Taylors is longer than Jase's… (or at least we think it is). The simple reason is that we hadn't really set up a duel outline, so we kind of just made it up as we went. **

…**Anyway, peace out my friends!**


End file.
